I Feel It
by Never Believe the Believable
Summary: 20Love Prompts: #7. Hesitantly, he kneeled in front of the tombstone and swiftly raised an arm towards it, resting the tips of his fingers on the cool marble. His eyes softened as he subconsciously ran his fingers along the carved words. "Kyouya..."


Hello. I'm back....Yea... Not that anyone checks ..... Anyway, here is another prompt from 20Love Prompts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He truly couldn't.

Tamaki stood numbly in front of the large, silent stone. He didn't want to be there, yet he did all the same. Deciding to look anywhere _but_ what was in front of him, at the moment, he took a good look at what he was wearing for the first time.

Black. Black dress shirt. Black tie. Black dress pants. Black dress shoes. Black.

'_This is probably the first time I've worn so much black since-_' his thoughts screeched to a halt. Gentle violet eyes widened as tiny tears gathered at their corners. He couldn't even _think_ it. He sniffed quietly and forwarded his thin eyebrows in determination. He had to _at least_ be able to think it!

'_Th-this is probably the first time I've worn so much black since,_' he repeated in his head slowly, ' _Since... Since..._' He gulped, '_Since _K-Kyouya_ and I dressed up for the Hitachiin's Black and White Ball last winter..._'

He visibly winced as he remembered his best friend... No, not just a best friend...

"Dono?"

Tamaki jumped slightly at his well-known nickname. Turning slightly, he sees Kaoru (or is it Hikaru?) standing beside him with a worried crease on his forehead (he was right, it **is** Kaoru).

"Dono?" he repeated. "Are you....alright?"

He really didn't know what to say to that. He was obviously not alright, but he knew that his friend was obligated to ask anyway. Deciding to ease the younger Hitachiin's mind a little, he brushed away any sadness that was carved into his face and mustered up the brightest and most genuine smile he could.

"Of course, mon ami," he said, 'delighted', "I am doing just fine... How are my two sons?"

Kaoru gulped as he refused to look at Tamaki in the eye. '_He's nervous,_' Tamaki noted. He made a point to bring down his 100-watt smile a few notches.

"Tamaki-senpai," Kaoru whispered. Tamaki was surprised, Kaoru only addressed him by that when he was serious... And without Hikaru.

"Mhmm...?" he hummed in reply, turning his gaze back to the dark stone that stood by his side: tall and proud.

"He.." Kaoru started, but then fell silent. "He really did lo-" he started again, but Tamaki beat him to it.

"Please Kaoru," Tamaki demanded in a voice that was foreign to Kaoru and to anyone in the host club, "Don't say it."

"But Kyou-" Kaoru tried again, earnestly.

"Kaoru," Tamaki said in finality. He couldn't handle it anymore. He could not let someone else say it in _his_ place.

Kaoru's shoulders sagged slightly in defeat. He knew he almost crossed the line and he wasn't willing to do it again. He nodded his head quickly, whispered a soft "_I'm sorry_" and left to take his normal position beside Hikaru.

Tamaki's eyes had not left the stone as Kaoru left. '_Tombstone,_' he reminded himself. This was not healthy for him and he knew it. He couldn't be in denial forever. He was...gone. He needed to accept it.

Hesitantly, he kneeled infront of the tombstone and swiftly raised an arm towards it, resting the tips of his fingers on the cool marble. His eyes softened as he subconsciously ran his fingers along the elegantly carved words.

"Ootori Kyouya," he whispered as he read, " Born November 22, 1982 and Died July 14, 2000"

_Ootori Kyouya_

_Born November 22, 1982 and Died July 14, 2000_

_He was a son, a brother, a friend._

_And especially a lover._

Tamaki dipped his head as another wave of tears hit him full force. Deciding that he didn't care, he let the tears roll down his pale cheeks as he raised his glossy eyes to the sky and sorrowfully spoke.

"Even though you never told me you loved me," he said, "I know you do. I feel it."

A gentle breeze caressing his tear-streaked cheeks was the only response he received.

And perhaps, that is an answer in itself.

* * *

What do you think? Prompt was number 7:  
_"Even though you never told me you loved me, I know you do. I feel it."_  
I have this habit of having the prompt at the END of the story O.o...


End file.
